


Metralla

by sara_f_black



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metralla. Es un concepto familiar. Conocido. Sinónimo a veces de muerte y a veces de salvación, dependiendo de quién la lanza y quien la recibe. Sin embargo, nunca ha pensado en ella como una condena de muerte pendiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metralla

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Ubicado tiempo después de la película. Relación ya establecida. Es un regalo para mysteryspot porque cuando escribo a estos dos, no puedo evitar pensar en ella.

Metralla. 

Es un concepto familiar. Conocido. Sinónimo a veces de muerte y a veces de salvación, dependiendo de quién la lanza y quien la recibe. Sin embargo, nunca ha pensado en ella como una condena de muerte pendiente. 

Una espada de Damocles sobre lo que más quiere. 

Escucha con atención sobre el pecho de Tony. El reactor emite un ligero zumbido que tiene para Steve casi más valor que el mismo sonido de sus latidos. 

La primera vez que vio el reactor apagarse no lo comprendió. Creyó que el traje se había quedado sin batería, que había gastado su fuente de energía. Se repondría. Se cargaría de nuevo. Eso era todo. 

Bruce le había explicado después la verdad. Tony, a regañadientes, se lo había confirmado.

Metralla. 

El reactor es parte de Tony. Está insertado en su pecho porque sin él, la metralla viajaría hasta su corazón y lo mataría. 

Así dicho resulta muy simple. 

Apoya el oído contra su pecho y Tony se remueve ligeramente en sueños, pero no despierta. Steve quiere escuchar el suave zumbido. Necesita ese sonido: continuo, constante, presente. 

Ese día se ha vuelto a apagar el reactor. Ha sido solo unos momentos, mientras abatían al enemigo de turno. Pero esta vez no se ha podido quedar tranquilo. 

Esta vez sabía lo que significaba cada segundo de aquel reactor apagado. 

Acaricia con la punta de los dedos la superficie de la que sale esa suave luz azulada que impide que su habitación esté a oscuras. El reactor es cálido a su tacto, aunque no tanto como la piel de Tony. Muy distinta a la frialdad mortal que lo había invadido durante los instantes en que la energía se había apagado. 

Tony había tratado de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero no lo ha engañado. Steve sabe poco de tecnología y del mundo moderno, pero no es tonto. 

No hay manera de saber cuánto tiempo le queda. No se puede predecir cuándo el reactor no se encenderá de nuevo a tiempo. 

En qué momento, arriesgando su vida por acabar con alguna amenaza de la cual el resto de la humanidad con suerte ni siquiera se entere, el reactor se apagará y no encenderá de nuevo a tiempo de volverle a salvar la vida. 

El miedo atenaza a Steve, quien en la oscuridad azulada de la habitación, acaricia, escucha y teme.


End file.
